Talk:Galaxy class/archive
Early copyvio Early text of this article was copied from the Daystrom Institute Technical Library and constituted a copyright violation. -- MinutiaeMan 14:34, 13 Jan 2004 (PST)\ :That is odd. I actually copied it from a very, very, very early version of my own website, which I still had on my computer. Ottens 10:45, 11 Jun 2004 (CEST) :I checked out DITL's article on the Galaxy class, but it seems that article is completely different from MA's Galaxy class page. Unless you already removed the copyright violating texts? Ottens 12:33, 11 Jun 2004 (CEST) ---- Technical Manual copyvio "This entire paragraph is copied from the Technical Manual and should be removed, IMHO -Famartin 02:26 UTC 09 November 2004" :First of all; this sort of comments should always go on the Talk page, not in the public article. :Secondaly; you may be right. I assume you are, since I dont feel like going through the Tech. Manual ;-). Do with it as you wish, remove it, change it, I dont mind. Ottens 17:03, 9 Nov 2004 (CET) ::Well I wasn't sure if there was anyone who paid more attention to the article than I do, so I just wanted to get someone's attention with it. I've removed the offending text (there may be more but this struck out at me since it was a recent addition), but for posterity, am putting it in here: :::" General Overview :::''The ''Galaxy class starship is categorized as an Explorer, the largest vessel in Starfleet's classification system that includes cruiser, cargo carrier, tanker, surveyor, and scout. While most starships may be adapted for a variety of mission types, the vessel type designations describe their primary purpose.'' :::The combination of forces produced within the warp engine core and the flow of space and subspace around the vessel created the particular engineering solution to the problem of faster-than-light travel. The initial Starfleet requirement that a single spacecraft be able to perform as three distinct vehicles presented some rather complex computational challenges. :::The docked configuration presented the most efficient use of warp flight forces, but the stardrive section was also required to perform to specifications at warp velocities on its own, and the saucer module would have to have the capability of high sublight speed and possibly survive a separation at high warp. Scientists and engineers throughout the Federation, with all the deportment of composers and conductors, arranged sweeping curves, described vast volumes, and summoned up fantastic energies to bring their creation into existence. ::--Famartin 04:45, 10 Nov 2004 (CET) ::Either way, you shouldn't put such notations in the main article text. Furthermore, we usually discuss first, before going around removing things from an article ;-) But if its a copyvio, it should be deleted. Ottens 11:29, 10 Nov 2004 (CET) References "Normally I look for references in articles, but in this case it might prove to be a bit superflous (pardon my spelling). But perhaps in the more obscure sections of info that only show up in one episode or so, it might be a good idea to have a reference. -- Redge 16:20, 12 Jun 2004 (CEST)" :I have honestly no idea in which episode certain information was given. I believe some more obscure info on the Crew Quarters comes from the TNG Technical Manual... Ottens 19:36, 12 Jun 2004 (CEST) Well, no matter. If somebody finds one of the references, they can add them later. -- Redge 21:42, 12 Jun 2004 (CEST) :I've added quite a lot of in-text references. I didn't add references where I didn't know a certain room was first seen (like the Ten Forward, or the Holodecks), as I don't always remember in which episode this was. So... there you have your references ;) Ottens 11:36, 4 Jul 2004 (CEST) ::Very good! Now we finally have a mature, good article concerning ST's number one ship! -- Redge 16:40, 4 Jul 2004 (CEST) ---- Poker Rooms On that matter, I saw an episode the other day in which a couple of ensigns were followed around before and after their promotion to lieutenant. The bar keeper played poker against those junior officers, then joined Riker and the gang. So we know there are at least two poker rooms: one for junior and one for senior oficers. But I've forgotten the episode name. Anyone? -- Redge 16:46, 27 Jun 2004 (CEST) I saw the same episode. They were, however, playing poker in their quarters. Not in separate poker rooms. Ottens 19:13, 27 Jun 2004 (CEST) :I am absolutely certain the room where these junior officers were playing poker was a crew quarters. However, the room where the senior officers usually play poker might be a separete room... Ottens 21:49, 27 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::Most often it is Riker's quarters, but as I recall Pulaski's quarters were once used (or possibly Worf's).. each time they met it was in a different person's crew quarters (each person's quarters had a specific decoration scheme: Riker's had his trombone, Picard the Mintakan blanket, Data's computer, Worf's blades, etc.) It should be fairly easy to differentiate who's quarters it was, but many poker episodes described whose room it was.--Captain Mike K. Bartel ::I hope no one minds I removed the notice about the poker rooms, as we have no proof they were actually separate poker rooms... Ottens 12:40, 30 Jun 2004 (CEST) ---- Interior Shots The Interior shots aren't located too well... The shot should be placed by the discription, so people won't have to look for them. -- Redge 16:53, 27 Jun 2004 (CEST) :I've changed it. Good suggestion Ottens 17:52, 27 Jun 2004 (CEST) Same problem again, this time the last few shots. I think it would look better without that picture of the corridor. Could you maybe add some generic info on the corridors and place the picture next to it, that would clear things up I think. -- Redge 16:41, 3 Aug 2004 (CEST) Never mind, I got it. -- Redge 16:44, 3 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Lol. :P The problem is, that there is usually not that much to tell about corridors, but I still think it gives a nice impression of the interior of the vessel to show a corridor image... Ottens 17:02, 3 Aug 2004 (CEST) I vaguely remeberber something about Riker being lost and asking the computer for directions, somewhere in the first series. That should make for at least a line or two. Some other info could be added, like the difference between Galaxy corridors and other classes (or lack thereof), and maybe som background info on how they were created. Enough to make for at least a small paragraph. -- Redge 17:29, 3 Aug 2004 (CEST) :When you asked the Enterprise computer for a certain room or area, it would create flashing lights throughout the corridor, so you would know which say to walk... That's enough for me to love the Enterprise-D. ;) Ottens 17:41, 3 Aug 2004 (CEST) ---- Copyvio This article is now a copyvio. Directly taken from the TNG Technical Manual. It will be deleted, and reverted to a non-copyvio state. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:34, Aug 30, 2004 (CEST) :Damn Paramount! ''Famartin'' 00:00, Aug 31, 2004 (CEST) Featured Article?!?!? This article should NOT be featured. It is replete with copyvios of the grossest sort. The entire "Physical Arrangement," section as well as most of the "History" (notably "Construction History" and "Design and Development") are taken verbatim from the Technical Manual. Secondly, there are no tech specs beyond the very basics - how many torpedoes does this ship hold? What about probes? What were some of the technical innovations? Who were principle designers? Also, there are some factual flaws: The theory of modular bridges does not come from DS9! It comes from the fact that Enterprise bridges were extremely different from TMP to TWOK (between which no major refit takes place). Zenter 23:40, 28 Jan 2005 (CET) :Zenter, at least as far as the modular bridges goes, the old Enterprise has no bearing here. How do we know that the newer ships are modular like the old ones were? The ONLY evidence of modular bridges is from DS9, as noted. Famartin 05:13, 29 Jan 2005 (CEST) ::I listed this article on Memory Alpha:Featured article removal candidates. Please comment there if you agree/disagree. -- Cid Highwind 13:30, 2005 Jan 30 (CET) Edits on 01/30/04 These edits are partially in response to above... it was really hard editing out non-relevant info from an article about the Galaxy class... lots of stuff from the TNG Tech Manual has become so deep-rooted in the fandom, that it's pretty difficult to discern what is and what isn't appropriate to keep. If you feel any of this text was removed unjustly, please feel free to comment. :The hulls, remarkably birdlike in their strong, hollow construction, are reinforced against flight stresses by active energy fields that tighten and flex where required to compensate for natural and artificial internal and external forces. Structures integrated into the hulls allow for a variety of necessary functions. Even at high warp speeds, the ''Galaxy class starship has a very "natural" look to it.'' Partial copyright vio from TNG Tech Manual; even so, it seems to be a very partial description. :The forty-two decks are internally divided around major load-bearing structures. A great many systems, especially the pressurized habitation sections, are suspended within the open spaces, essentially "floating" on flexible ligaments to minimize mechanical, thermal, and conductive radiation shocks. As the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS ''Enterprise-D]], the third Galaxy class starship to be constructed, left the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, approximately 35% of the internal volume was not yet filled with room modules and remained as empty spaceframe for future expansion and mission-specific applications.'' Another partial copyright vio. Rewritten. :Only six initial vessels were constructed and launched out of a yard order of twelve; the remaining hulls were kept in storage until needed. :When the official start for the project was announced in 2343, much original theoretical work had already been accomplished, particulary in the propulsion field. While the attempt to surpass the primary warp field effiency barrier with the Transwarp Development Project in the early 2280s proved unsuccessful, the pioneering achievements in warp power generation and field coil design eventually led to the uprated [[Excelsior class|''Excelsior]] and ''Ambassador'' class starships. Both vessels served Starfleet in exemplary fashion. They continue to do so, even beyond their original design lifetimes. The Galaxy class is expected to remain true to its predecessors.'' :The construction of the USS ''Enterprise-D followed a path similar to that taken by the pathfinder vehicle, the [[USS Galaxy|USS Galaxy]], and the first production starship, [[USS Yamato|USS Yamato]]. As with any large space vessel project, improved materials and construction techniques were incorporated into the Galaxy class assembly process, allowing the minimum flyable starship to be delivered to Starfleet in two years less time than the previous class. On June 3, 2350, the first two spaceframe components, the Deck 10 computer core elliptical compression member and the starboard main longitudinal compression bulkhead, were gamma-welded during a brief ceremony at the Utopia Planitia assembly site 16,625 kilometers above the surface of Mars, in synchronous orbit. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual)'' :The initial procurement order issued by Starfleet Command was for six ''Galaxy class starships. A projected total of twelve vessels is held as an option to be activated by Starfleet and the Federation, should conditions warrant. Once the initial spaceframe design was finalized, it was decided to proceed with the completion of six vessels and to take the other six to the end of the framework stage only. These six spaceframes have been broken down into manageable segments and dispersed by cargo carriers to remote sites within the Federation as a security measure.'' TNG Tech Manual info, some sentences are borderline copyright vio. However, none of this was explicitly supported in canon. :Starfleet required more ships to match the Dominion war machine, and the ''Galaxy class was amongst those whose construction was accelerated, to fill the fleets with heavy combatants. These starships were completed without most of the fittings of their peacetime counterparts - some ships were sent into battle with only the facilities needed for defensive and offensive capabilities, and minimal crew support.'' I'm not completely familiar with DS9, so I don't know if it was ever mentioned that the shipyards were churning out more ships in response to the Dominion. The only time I remember this being an issue was the DS9 Tech Manual. :Under Main Bridge -- Some variants of the ''Galaxy class eschew this design for a common command 'bench'.'' Never seen on screen; seems based on concept art. :Under Medical Facilities -- The extended nature of many starship voyages as well as the hazardous nature of Starfleet duty can make this a considerable challenge. Additionally, the diverse range of lifeforms both in Starfleet as well as on various destination planets dramatically increases the scope of the task. :The medical department, under the direction of the chief medical officer, is principally located in two sickbay facilities on Deck 12. The primary facility, located on the port side of the ship, consists of two medical intensive-care wards, an attached laboratory, the chief medical officer's office, and a small nursery. The second facility, located on the starboard side of the deck, is similar to the primary sickbay, but features two dedicated surgery suites, a physical therapy facility, a nursery, and a null-grav therapy ward. Adjacent to the second facility is a dental care office and a full biohazard isolation unit. :These facilities provide the medical staff with an impressive complement of tools with which to handle an extraordinary range of medical problems for both known and presently unknown species. Capabilities include a full equipped medical laboratory with advanced bio-assay and lifeform analysis hardware. Also available are nanotherapy, genetic sequence, and virotherapeutic equipment. Medical lab capabilities can be bolstered by employing the lab services of one of more shipboard science departments. ''(Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual)'' TNG Tech Manual copyright vio. :Under Crew Quarters -- Starfleet recognizes that its single most important system and most valuable resource is its people. The crew of a starship determines, far more than any technology or hardware, the success of any given mission. Accordingly, Starfleet has a long tradition of placing its personnel at the top of its priority list. :The long, exacting, and frequently hazardous nature of starship duty places a very considerable toll on its crew. Yet the nature of Starfleet missions requires each crew member to be continually operating at very near 100%. The success of a mission, the safety of the ship, or the fate of an entire planet can at any moment hinge on the performance of any crew member. Reconciling the demanding nature of starship duty with the need to maintain quality over extended periods is a difficult goal, but Starfleet's personnel policies make it a reality. :Starfleet personnel are well trained and highly motivated, but maintaining that motivation is on ongoing challenge. Starfleet's command structure is designed to support this philosophy and its officers understand the importance of nurturing and encouraging the efforts of each crew member. :Educational facilities range from training simulators, classrooms, and professional advancement programs to informal gathering of crew members. Significant blocks of off-peak holodeck usage time are typically reserved for training exercises - such simulations can often be counted as field experience toward promotions. Many starships have ongoing lecture programs featuring visiting mission specialists who are often at the forefront of their fields of study. All these permit interested individuals to advance at their own pace within their chosen specialty, or to gain the knowledge and experience to branch into other areas. Another copyright vio lifted directly from the TNG Manual. :Recreational facilities aboard the ''Galaxy class starship range from four holographic environment simulators, two fully equipped gymnasiums and other exercise and sports facilities, a concert hall and theatre, an arboretum, a fencing room, a phaser range, and a variety of lounges for off-duty use.'' TNG copyright vio. :Smaller versions of the standard holodeck, holosuites are designed for individual usage. There are twenty holosuites on board, located on Decks 12 and 33. ''(Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual)'' Not supported on screen. I also removed or rewrote some other bits of data, particularly from the Interior section, which was from the TNG Manual and not explicitly shown on screen. Please feel free to revert whatever I may have removed and state your reasons for doing so here. The article still has a many blank or vague areas... I'm probably going to continue to tweak it over the next few days myself. -- SmokeDetector47 10:24, 2005 Jan 30 (CET) Master systems display table Isn't the master systems display consol nickname of "pool table" a behind the scenes reference/in-joke and not an 'official' designation -- sort of like "glop-on-a-stick" is for a jumja stick? If so, it shouldn't be referenced that way and not as an 'official' designation. --Gvsualan 09:00, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) Total numbers of ships in this class? Has there been any official estimate of how many Galaxy-class starships were produced during and after the Dominion War? The original order was 12, after all. ::The original order of 12 is not canon, as it was never stated onscreen and only comes from "authorized" sources like the TM. What IS canon, however, is that there were indeed no fewer than 12. Three that we know of had been destroyed prior to the DS9 episode Sacrifice of Angels, and contrary to what the article says, there were no fewer than NINE present during the battle portrayed there. I took numerous screencaps from the sequence at the start of the main fighting, where several Galaxy Class ships attack a Catdassian ship in the foreground. I anmd my best friend both analyzed these screencaps, and we each independantly counted a minimum of nine Galaxy Class ships. Also, we both identified three more that were either Galaxy or possibly Akira class, but were too distant (small) to be identified for certain. This means that it is canon that there were at least twelve built, and it could be canon that 15 were built. ::On top of all this, reasonable speculation supports the idea that there are in fact MANY Galaxy Class ships in Starfleet, possibly dozens. I say this because of the visual evidence and dialogue in Favor the Bold and Sacrifice of Angels. As I've mentioned, there were at least 9 to 12 Galaxies present for that battle. Dialogue indicated that the combined fleet of 600 Federation ships was "elements" of two of the three fleets Sisko wanted to take part in the attack. The word "elements" suggests that these were NOT the entire mentioned fleets, only parts of them. The fact that at least nine Galaxies were present from just these fleet "elements" indicates to me that there are likely several Galaxies in each Fleet, and we know from onscreen references that Starfleet was divided into at least ten fleets, which suggests several dozen Galaxies at a minimum. 71.82.51.202 03:10, 22 February 2007 (UTC) DS9 appearances There seem to be a few missing. Was a Galaxy class not seen in "Image in the Sand" or "Shadows and Symbols"? Cetecean Ops This needs to be stated as a note that it was called this in an alternate timeline. Stating that it is an alternate timeline is NOT hairsplitting. THere is a lot about that ship, especially terminology, that was DIFFERENT in that timeline than from the main one. For example, rather than stardate, they used combat date. I think that it needs to be stated as an alternate timeline reference unless you can come up with one from the main timeline. Or are we also going to start saying that the Enterprise-D was rebuilt after it was destroyed and had a third engine mounted on it? No! We say that it happened in an alternate timeline. Why should this be any different than how we treat anything else? --OuroborosCobra talk 07:24, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :As I indicated over on my UserTalk page, the Bridge was still the Bridge, Engineering was still Engineering, Transporter Rooms were still Transporter Rooms. It's a simple location name, for Pete's sake...Capt Christopher Donovan 07:47, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ::No, not really. If something named in an alternate timeline wasn't named in in canon the "normal" timeline, we can't assume they were named the same thing, nor will we begin to. After all, the Captain's log in the alternate timeline is called the Military log, so obviously some things are different. --From Andoria with Love 08:14, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :So, if they had never used the names "Bridge" or "Engineering" in the Main Timeline, but only in YE, that those names too would be invalid? Does that work both ways? Would the alt End-D NOT have Jeffries Tubes just because we never HEARD the name mentioned in the ep?Capt Christopher Donovan 08:40, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ::Pretty much. ;) --From Andoria with Love 09:43, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :You've been hanging around OurobourosCobra too much... ;) I think that's being WAY too picky...Reason and common sense are our friends, we should use them... :That said, I get the feeling if I press the issue it'll result in a "revert war", so I won't waste all our time with it...Capt Christopher Donovan 07:14, 20 July 2006 (UTC) ::It would be nice of other archivists would get involved with this. Alas, I suppose it is not to be. :P --From Andoria with Love 09:39, 20 July 2006 (UTC) New text Some new content was just added: :These vessels were designed for unsupported missions of 10 to 20 years beyond Federation boarders, the first time starfleet ever attempted such an undertaking, and as such these vessels were designed to operate autonomously with little or no outside support from starfleet facilities.(Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual)'' I've got to put this into question. It just doesn't match up with what we saw in TNG. The Enterprise-D was often going to Starbases for various repair and resupply. While some of these were because of extraordinary circumstances, like combat with the Borg, others were not. Sure, the Enterprise did a lot of unusual things, but that would be expected of any vessel operating at the edge of or outside Federation space. We have also seen a lot of just plain maintainance, like new warp cores, and the Baryon sweep, the latter of which would have had to happen no matter what. As I understand our canon policy, the Tech Manual is a "restricted validity resource", and that anything from a "valid resource", like on screen, overrides it. I'd have to say that this is the case here. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:54, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :Well, yeah... policies partly aside (we need to talk about that another day, another place), each time we saw a galaxy class vessel in action, its current assignment was ''not a "long-time mission beyond Federation borders". Most prominent example, of course, is the Enterprise-D, which zipped around in local space starting in TNG season 1 and never stopped doing that until it crashed. I agree, that new information should be removed, or eventually changed to a background info dealing with all other sorts of TNGTM stuff. -- Cid Highwind 12:59, 6 September 2006 (UTC) Only because the Enterprise-D was the Federation Flagship and for political reasons that would be kept near the core of the Federation to "show the flag." We never saw any other Galaxy Class vessels other than the Yamato, most likely because they were indeed sent on these long missions, and were recalled with the approch of the Dominion War, and their firepower was needed, which is when we started seeing them in large numbers. We have it from the TM, the writers, and from Gene Roddenberry himself that the mission of the Galaxy Class was as I described. User:Modelshipbuilder 9:15am EST Sept. 6 2006 :Umm, watch Deep Space Nine again. There is the USS Venture, the USS Odyssey, and the USS Galaxy herself, and that is just off the top of my head. It also does not change the problem of needing repairs and being self-sufficient. The fact that the Enterprise was not on the frontier means it should not have needed as much supplies and repairs, as it was not facing frontier conditions, and yet we always saw maintainence, going to Starbases, etc. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:41, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :There is also the USS Challenger, which even adter the Dominion War was still apparently stationed around Earth. It was part of the fleet sent to intercept the Borg Sphere, and I doubt it could have gotten there fast enough if it was on the edge of the frontier. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:50, 6 September 2006 (UTC) Then Starfleet must have recalled them because political tensions required that the firepower of these ships would be needed closer to home. These ships were deffinatly intended to operate a long way from Fed, space. Why else would they have been built so large, or had families aboard? A Multi-mission vessel for operating inside Fed. space need not be any larger than the Excelsior Class. After the Dominion War Starfleet probably decided that deep long range missions were a bad idea, and changed the mission profile of the Galaxy Class to keep them in Fed. space. The real reason of course we never saw these ships on such missions is because the writters decided to confine their stories to the known Trek universe. Modelshipnuilder10:00am EST Sept. 6 2006 :Look, the fact is we have never seen a Galaxy class ship matching the profile seen in the TM, and there is still the fact that the Enterprise sure had a lot of maintainence and stuff like that for a ship that is not supposed to need that over a 10 - 20 year period. As for size and such, we have two other example vessels at near the same side that also did not have the profile illustrated in the TM, the Nebula class explorer and the Sovereign class warship. There were both seen to be operating in Federation space. Obviously size has some other advantage. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:10, 6 September 2006 (UTC) I've looked in the TM again, and found information saying that over the first 20 years or so of that Galaxy Class's life, it is expected that they will receive frequent maintance and upgrades at near yearly intervils until all the bugs are worked out and the best systems configuration is developed into the design, before they are sent out on these 10 to 20 year voyages. That explains why the Enterprise was having all the maintance work done on it that you described. It looks like we are both right about our views on the class. It seems that the ships arn't suppose to be sent on the mission that they were conseived for until they already have 20+ years of service on them. So you are correct about them plodding around Fed. space being used like any other Cruiser type ship, and I am correct about the primary mission that they were designed for, which seems to have been planned to occure later in these vessels service lives. Modelshipbuilder1:05 EST Sept. 6 2006 ::Its a good idea to design a ship that could get beyond Federation boarders though -- i mean, they stay at your house, you have to share the bathroom, label everything in the fridge... -- Captain M.K.B. 14:47, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :Apparently, it is necessary to have another look at the policy... It clearly states that information from the TM, no matter what, may be referenced but should be formatted as a background note. End of story (?). -- Cid Highwind 19:18, 7 September 2006 (UTC) It might also be the case that Starfleet is fielding numerous Galaxy-class starships, and that due to their increasingly large numbers, Galaxy-class starships can be dispatched on deep-space exploratory missions as well as kept in strategically important areas of space, most notably the Federation core worlds (Andor, Tellar, Alpha Centauri, Earth etc.). I have just watched the DS9 episode "Sacrifice of Angels" and counted approximately 13 Galaxy-class starships. Certainly these cannot all be from the first or second batches. It is also quite conceivable that once Federation shipyards become familiar with the construction requirements of a ship, there is almost no reason why they couldn't produce Galaxys easier and faster. I think the first batch of Galaxys included Galaxy 70637, Challenger 71099 (this ship was established in our timeline as canon as she was present during Endgame), Yamato 71807, Enterprise 1701-D, Odyssey 71832 and Venture 71854. The second batch must have included Magellan and Trinculo 71867. Interestingly, if Enterprise had been assigned a normal registry number, it would have been between 71808 and 71831 . talksoup1701] 12:05 EST Sept. 8 2006 :All of which is speculation, and therefore has no place in the article. Just curious though, what is the basis for where you think the Enterprise-D registry number would have fallen? Do we really know the order of construction? --OuroborosCobra talk 13:32, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Construction picture? I found this picture on the German MA. Is it from "Relativity" or a calendar? I don't recall seeing it in canon. -- StAkAr Karnak 15:27, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :It does actually appear in "Relativity". --Jörg 15:31, 27 October 2006 (UTC) DYK suggestion *that the Borg Queen elevater thingy, the restrainment thingy of Locutus (on Enterprise), the restrainment thingy where Data created his daughter and the thingy where Geordi La Forge controlled the remote probe are in fact one and the same prop? **I think this one is built up as slightly more than it is, since the last three were all on the same set anyway (all took place in the cybernetics lab). **Well, to note the set, it was one of the new sets built for TNG Season 3, but ended up being extesively reused as other starships' bridges and other laboratories aboard starships. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel Please check if this needs to be added somewhere. I doubt it - as said, this is simply the same room... -- Cid Highwind 23:20, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Sidebar references What are the sources for the following sidebar stats: * Mass: 4,960,000 metric tons * Crew: approx. 1,016 (officers, enlisted, and civilian) * Armament: 12 Type-10 phaser arrays; 3 photon torpedo launchers I don't recall any of this coming from any one particular episode. Also how can "1016" be an "approx." number...sounds pretty specific to me? I do recall an instance or two that it was have said "over 1000" aboard. --Alan del Beccio 13:56, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, the phaser count can probably be seen on the model. The mass comes from the DS9 TM (therefore should be background). I'm not sure on the crew compliment, in TNG is was repeatedly stated to be 1,014, not 1,016. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:12, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Oh, the photon count. We definitely see 1 front and 1 rear tube on the show. People claim to have seen a third tube on the saucer, but no one has ever been able to show it to me. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:13, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::The third tube is in the aft saucer, only usable when separated because it is in the "lip" of the saucer that sits on the drive section. Also, a visual count will reveal there are 11 banks: Dorsal and ventral saucer, ventral drive section, dorsal (2) and ventral (2) stern, ventral on each pylon, and two on the "neck" above shuttlebays 1&2= 11 banks. Just look at any toy, model, etc there are only 11 banks. As for the third tube, look at the ST:TNG Ent-D blueprints thing, or a scan of it or something, but it is there. --WTRiker 17:17, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::: Reference to the third tube is strictly non-canon. Neither the TNG:TM or the blueprints are canon, and hence should not be included in the 'canon' portion of the article. There are also 12 arrays. You are missing the one on the 'nose' of the 'battle section' when the saucer disconnects. See this picture – Kv1at3485 17:29, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::Bad link for pic. Doesn't work.--WTRiker 00:33, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :::: Not to be too pendantic, but do you know for sure that there are twelve arrays? If Worf mentioned ten phasers, there's nothing "official" to say that there are actually twelve. A visual inspection is not proof by itself -- two of the "phaser arrays" might actually be something else altogether. I only say this to point out that the tech manuals are probably the best source for weapon arrays here. All the same, it is clear that there are at least thirteen phaser arrays on the Enterprise. Aside from the twelve already described, an additional phaser battery is apparently co-located with the forward torpedo tube. In Darmok, the Enterprise fires phasers (this is explicitly stated in the dialog, and occurs at about 40 minutes into the episode), and the exterior angle clearly shows the phaser beam originating from near the torpedo tube cover. Even if this is an SFX error, it's clearly an additional phaser beam, and is at least as canonical as the other twelve, and probably moreso than the added warp engine arrays from the Venture model (removed on the later CGI version). Starfighter 13:11, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Well, can we at least cite "1014" somehow? Also, I wonder if it would be a good idea too to add a footnote section in conjunction with the sidebar so that readers can see where said stats are coming from. --Alan del Beccio 14:20, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, that footnote is something I've been trying to suggest for months. I've hated our sidebars, since almost none of the information is cited. I even created a forum thread on the subject. I'd love it if we implemented something to make this data have any credibility, as of right now, I don't lend our sidebars just about any credence. As for the crew number, that is from , , and . This is from the talk page at USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D). --OuroborosCobra talk 14:30, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::::The Tech Manual IS a "permitted resource" for additional information, and we've used it as such before. Capt Christopher Donovan 07:56, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure where you read that. To quote the : ::::::The following resources may be referenced in ''Trek universe articles, but should be formatted as background information as described in Memory Alpha's Manual of Style.'' ::::::*Reference works created by production staff :::::::*The Star Trek Encyclopedia :::::::*The Star Trek Chronology :::::::*'The ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual' :::::::*'The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual' :::::--From Andoria with Love 18:56, 24 August 2007 (UTC) 10 phasers Why does the article state that there are de facto only 10 phaser banks? Of course, this is what Worf claims in 'Conundrum', but why are the eleventh and twelveth phaser omitted as if they were just some sort of background information? They can be seen on the model, and that is also what is mentioned in the article! Hence Worf's statement can be nothing but some sort of production error... Of course it is odd if dialogue contradicts visual evidence, but the latter is acknowledged and proven in virtually every episode of TNG. So why are the mysterious 10 banks treated as if they were more correct? In my opinion it should be the other way round! 12 banks canon, and 10 banks in italics, with reference to 'Conundrum' and Worf's statement. Or is it possible that two of the twelve banks are just not of the X type ? – Ambassador 23:07, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Ten Forward This sentence does not make sense: "''It may be possible that the space was repurposed on vessels built or refit during the Dominion War, as the battleship Enterprise-D of an alternate timeline Enterprise had no such area." That's simply not true. There was a Ten Forward in this alternate timeline. – Ambassador 10:01, 10 July 2007 (UTC) 12 phaser arrays? For serious? Are there for seriously 12 whole phaser arrays? I'm checking a model I have as well as a micrimachines toy and a pin-up poster with a really sweet-ass cutaway illustration that shows everything from what I presume are impulse engine reactor cores (2 on the saucer section and 1 on the stardrive section, each about the size of a cooling tower and corresponding to the number of external impulse engines we see on each section of the Big D). So far, my count for phaser banks is: *1 big, circular phaser bank circling the dorsal saucer section. *2 little phaser banks on the aft of the dorsal saucer section, just fore and inward of the saucer's external impulse engines. *2 little phaser banks on the aft of the dorsal stardrive section, just above the aft torpedo launcher. *2 little phaser banks on the ventral side of the stardrive section, one on the underside of each warp nacelle pylon. *1 medium-sized phaser bank on the ventral side of the stardrive section, just aft of the main deflector dish. *1 medium-sized phaser bank on the dorsal side of the command section which is only visible when the saucer is separated. *1 large, circular phaser bank circling the ventral side of the saucer section. That makes for a total of ten. Where are the other two? I think I might see a pair on the ventral side of the stardrive section approximately parallel to the two above the aft photon torpedo launcher, or perhaps on the ventral side of the saucer section just fore of the command section, but both these pairs of small phaser banks look as if they could just as easily be vents/thrusters like we see all over the hull of the Big D. I'd like it if the article would give the location of each major phaser bank or pair of phaser banks. Also, I only count 7 phaser arrays, with the pair of small phaser banks that I'm unsure as to the location of making an 8th array (if they are, as the only two candidates for their location that I could find would imply, a pair of small banks). --Syrak 06:23, 3 October 2007 (UTC) : You may wish to try looking for photos of the model they used to film the show/movies. The best I could come up with in a short time was: http://tng.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=176&pos=1089 It's from "All Good Things", and I don't think they modified that part of the model to make the alt-future version of the E-D. As for what makes something an 'array' or 'bank', I just say the Galaxy has (what?) three sizes of arrays. – Kv1at3485 16:30, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::A'ight, I see the last pair of phaser banks now. Also, I looked up "phaser array" here on Memory Alpha, and it's not quite what I thought it was. I was under the impression that a pair of phaser banks apparently intended to work primarily in concert, such as the pair of phaser banks on the dorsal-bow side of the Intrepid-class saucer section (those two big ones that take the place of the single big one on the E-D) or the dorsal-stern side of the Galaxy-class stardrive section (just above the aft torpedo tube) counted as a single phaser array. In an informal sense, I guess it still could (as an array of phaser banks), but that's not in vogue with the official terminology. Thanks for the help! --Syrak 17:07, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Small typo Just a quick note - in the paragraph talking about: "Andrew Probert painted the below illustration of a future starship concept, strictly for his own enjoyment." There actually is no illustration below - is the first starship to the right (on top of the painting that hangs in Picard's ready room - which was also painted by Probert I think?) Removed section The following information was removed for being "opinion with no evidence." :) --From Andoria with Love 09:40, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :'' The Galaxy-class starship was among the most powerful battle platforms in Starfleet service in the 2360s, easily outclassing older ''Excelsior'' and ''Ambassador''-class vessels. The contemporary ''Nebula''-class and ''New Orleans''-class designs were comparable in overall size and power. By the 2370s, its prowess was also complemented by ''Defiant''-class and ''Sovereign''-class vessels. ( , Star Trek: First Contact) :On a one-to-one basis, the ''Galaxy-class outclassed ''K'Vort''-class warbirds and ''Galor''-class warships, but was underclassed compared with ''D'deridex''-class warbirds and Jem'Hadar battleships. ''D'kora''-class marauders were a near-even match. ( , )'' ---- I just thought it would be nice to put in where the Galaxy class stacked up. I disagree that my additions were mere opinion -- after all, I cited the relevant engagements! --Captain Covington 16:08, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::I disagree. the first piece are more speculation. the second one are better, but still, more opinion than evidence. It can be made better, need a rephrase :-). -- Rom Ulan 18:12, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::I believe there is reason to know where a Galaxy Class Starship stacks up to a D'Deridex class Warbird, but in my opinion its speculation to know how it compares to the K'Vort, Excellsior, Ambassador, Nebula, New Orleans, Jem'Hadar, or D'Kora. – Hossrex 19:03, 12 December 2007 (UTC)